The Life of a Filly
by Geasswolf
Summary: After countless failed attempts of the Crusaders trying to capture Lelouch, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom throw in the towel. Angered by their actions, Scootaloo goes home to rest, only to have one wish: to live like Lelouch.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my 2nd side story in the BBW series. I'm using most of the ideas I have that won't be part of Turns and using them for short stories. I hope you enjoy them all.

* * *

The Life of a Filly

Prologue

_"C'mon Crusaders, if we_ can't go faster, what makes you think that we'll ever catch Lelouch?" Scootaloo commanded as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were chasing Lelouch around Ponyville.

"Scootaloo calm down. Remember, Lelouch isn't the physical type, so he must be as tired as we are right now." Applebloom informed her. As if she could read his mind, they all watched as Lelouch came to a halt. He turned around and was panting for his breath, and at the sight of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, he smiled, opened his wings, and flew into the air. They stopped right under him and stomped about in frustration. Lelouch stuck his head out of the side of the cloud he was on and smiled.

"Better luck next time girls. My legs may be tired, but wings are a whole different game. But don't worry; I'm sure you'll be able to catch me one day." He rested on the cloud, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders all did their best to jump up there, even though their attempts were feeble. Once he realized what they were doing, he looked down at them. "Y'know jumping this high of an altitude is only possible for one pony that can't fly, and that's Pinkie Pie." He then watched as they hung their heads down and walked back to their clubhouse, saddened by yet another futile attempt at catching Lelouch.

"You can come out from up there now." He looked down to see Twilight right below the cloud he was on. He flew down from it, and she smiled. "You really do like messing with those fillies, don't you?"

"Hey, it's not like I actually have a choice. I will admit though that it's probably the most fun I've ever had in a while." He told her with a laugh. "Plus it helps me regain from all those P.E. classes that I skipped."

"Well I guess if you have a reason for it, then it's okay then." From above, Rainbow Dash flew downwards to join Lelouch and Twilight. "Hey Rainbow, how has your day been so far?"

"It's been pretty good, thanks for asking Twi." She turned to face Lelouch. "I'm guessing that the Crusaders were chasing you just now?" He nodded. "Figures. You do look a bit tired though. Just make sure that you don't overdo it one day because then I'm sure you'll get caught."

"I'm aware of that. Well since you're here, would you like to get something to eat with me and Twilight? We were planning to go out for a small dinner before we go back to the library." He informed her.

"It sounds good, I'm in." With that, Twilight, Lelouch, and Rainbow dash set out to Ponyville to find a place where they would have their dinner for the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"There has to be something that we're doing wrong!" Scootaloo yelled in anger. "Every time he does the same thing over and over again. At this rate I just feel like giving up."

"Maybe we just need to take a different approach. Y'know, do something we've never done to get him. What if we set up a trap and capture him?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"That's a good idea, but there could be some flaws to it, no matter what kind of trap it is. I'm sure even if it was a trap that stopped him from flying, he'd see through it and just dodge it." Applebloom stated. "Maybe it's time we throw in the towel so to speak."

"What!?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both looked at Applebloom, fear stricken in their eyes.

"I'm just sayin' that we've never caught him in weeks, and weeks are gonna turn into months. And the worst part of this is that he sees this as some sort of game."

"That's true. Scootaloo, I think I'm starting to agree with Applebloom. I mean, we're too young to even date him, and he's with Twilight now. I know we've been doing this for weeks, or maybe even months, but I think we should give up." At that point, Scootaloo didn't want to hear anything else her friends had to say, so she opened the clubhouse door and walked out. They both watched as she was starting her walk into the forest, and she turned around.

"You call yourselves Crusaders?! We've never given up on anything!" Letting out all her anger, she headed back home to rest.

When Scootaloo got home, she walked upstairs and slammed the door to her room shut. She jumped on her bed and covered her face in anger. _I can't believe those two! Giving up on something that we've been doing for weeks, almost even a month._ After letting out most of her anger, she changed her thoughts over to Lelouch. _He has a life that I would want to live. He's cute, and to top that off, he even lives with Rainbow Dash. Now that I think about it, I should change my plan from capturing him, to being him one day. I swear, that would be the best day ever!_ With that though in mind, she drifted off to sleep, doing her best to dream the whole scenario.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I think that you tire the three of them too much. You know that they won't stop until they've captured you." Rarity explained to Lelouch.

"I'm aware, however, they probably know that catching me won't do anything, so why do they still do it?"

"Lelouch, they're young fillies. I'm sure this is just their way of havin' fun." Applejack suggested. Lelouch gave her an understanding nod and looked outside.

"I don't mean to e the one who wants to leave, but it's getting late and I'm pretty tired." Lelouch told them.

"Well that's okay then! This just means you can be fully rested for a day of fun tomorrow!" Pinkie Pie told him in her usual cheerful demeanor.

"Alright, well that means I have to go too. We'll see you all later." Lelouch opened the door for Rainbow Dash, and they both flew back home.

When they got back home, Lelouch immediately went into his room without saying goodnight to Rainbow Dash. She didn't have a problem with this; she just guessed that he was really tired. When Lelouch got into his bed, he turned the lights off and stared at the ceiling. _Maybe they're right. Maybe I should at least let them catch me once. I'll probably get to that tomorrow. Now I'm a bit curious about what goes through their heads. I mean, being them won't help, but I can't be all of them at the same time, so the other two could elaborate on it a bit more._ After that thought, Lelouch fell asleep, having plans for the Crusaders tomorrow.

* * *

What did you think of the Prologue? You don't really know what's going on until the first Chapter, so stay tuned for that. As the polls are standing, it seems like you all want me to take a shot at a rated M story. I was a bit uneasy with it to say the least, but I'll try not to disappoint. I'll have to make it fit standards, so it probably won't be a lemony as most rated M stories are. Wait, I just thought that rated M doesn't have to be a lemon, but that really seems to be what you all are expecting, correct? Also, I feel like after this poll, I'll start everything myself again. I like what I have in mind so you'll probably get the M story after this one.

Happy Holidays! =^w^=~Geasswolf Out


	2. Chapter 1 Who to Blame

Well, because today is the holiday of giving, I'm giving you all Chapter 1 right now. If this whole story was complete I would have gave you the whole thing, but it isn't. I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1:Who to Blame

_Lelouch woke up the next _morning and immediately realized that something was wrong. He saw that the ceiling that he would always stare at was now a bright orange. _What the? I'm sure that the ceiling and the walls have always been a light blue._ He got out of bed and then realized that something was wrong with his own body. He felt much shorter than usual, and his wings were the same as well. _This must be some sort of prank, I'm sure of it._ He walked into the hallway and called Rainbow Dash to come out.

"Nice try Rainbow Dash, but this is one weird—" Before he could finish, he fell down stair steps and felt dizzy for a while. He looked back at the steps in confusion. _I'm pretty sure I'm not in Rainbow Dash's house at all, and I'm pretty sure I'm not myself either._ He looked around the unknown house until he found a bathroom so that he could look at himself. When he saw himself, he covered his mouth with a hoof to suppress a scream. _Wh-why am I Scootaloo? Did she have something to do with this? I should go outside and make sure that I'm still in the real Ponyville, and not a figment of my imagination._ He opened the door and walked outside. Everything seemed normal, but he couldn't fight off the thought that this was all a dream. _I should go see Twilight to ask her for help._ He remembered about Scootaloo's scooter, but he was never the best at riding one, so he walked over there instead. When he got there, he knocked on the door, and a thought rose in his head. _Wait, this is a way I can let them catch me, somewhat, so maybe I should go with this for a while._ Twilight opened the door and greeted him.

"Hi Scootaloo. What brings you here today?"

"I came here for something, but then I threw it out at the last second." He told her.

"Oh, well I hope you're ready for your camping trip tonight." He looked at her wide-eyed, and Twilight giggled. "You forgot about it, didn't you? That's surprising. I would have expected you to remember, especially since Rainbow Dash's gonna be there."

"How about you Twilight? Are you going?"

"Oh no. It's only Rainbow, Applejack, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle. I'm not sure if Rarity's going, but maybe Sweetie Belle will talk her into going." Twilight looked over her shoulder to see the other Cutie Mark Crusaders waiting for Scootaloo to come over. "You should probably get to the clubhouse now. I'm sure the others are planning something."

"Thanks again Twilight!" He thanked her as he was running over to the other Crusaders. _Great, now do I tell these two, or no?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Scootaloo opened her eyes immediately after remembering about the camping trip planned for her and the others tonight. _Tonight's gonna be awesome! A whole couple of nights with Rainbow Dash, and hopefully Lelouch will come tonight as well._ As she got out of bed, she noticed that her room was a bit different. _What the? The walls and ceiling are almost like a midnight blue. What does the type of blue even matter right now? All I know is that this isn't my room._ She saw two doors in front of her, one led outside of the room, and the other led into what she guessed was a bathroom. She took the one leading outside of the room and she exited it.

"Well you're up later than usual. Couldn't sleep?" She turned her head over and saw that Rainbow Dash was the one that greeted her. She let out a smile and ran over to her. _I don't care how I got here now! I'm super happy now!_ "Whoa, calm down Lelouch. It's like you've never seen me before." Scootaloo got off of Rainbow Dash and looked at her.

"What are you talking…" As she was talking, everything seemed to make sense now, and she just wanted to jump out in joy. "Could you wait here for a sec'?"

"Um, I'm not going anywhere anyways." She replied. Scootaloo walked back into the room and then opened the door to the bathroom. She saw her reflection in the mirror and nearly fainted. _Somepony tell me that this isn't a dream! _She exclaimed in her head. _Why should I care about how this happened? All I know is that I'm in the body of the love of my life, and I'm in Rainbow Dash's house, with Rainbow Dash!_ When she let out a smile, she nearly fainted again, and walked out of the room to sit next to Rainbow Dash on the couch.

"Lelouch are you sure you're alright? You've been acting kinda strange in the past few minutes." Rainbow Dash told her.

"No, I'm fine, just fine. Hey, can I go camping with you and the others tonight?" Rainbow Dash looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know that we were going camping tonight? I didn't tell you about it at all."

"Well I wasn't born with ears for nothing. So, can I go?"

"Well of course you can. I'm sure we'll all have fun there." Rainbow Dash turned around and looked at the clock. "Actually, we should go to the campsite now. We'll set it all up for them until they arrive." Scootaloo saw this as a problem because she barely knew how to fly. _Well, better to learn early than learn when it's really needed._ She told herself as she and Rainbow Dash walked outside and flew over to the campsite.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So Crusaders, when are we going camping?" Lelouch asked them.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we should get going now, but I still need to ask Rarity to take me." Sweetie Belle informed them.

"Okay, well then we should get going now." Lelouch moved down the ladder and they trailed behind him.

"Do you think that she doesn't really care about what happened yesterday anymore?" Applebloom asked Sweetie Belle.

"I guess so. But it's good. Now we won't need to deal with a cranky Scootaloo for the rest of the days we set out for camping." Once they reached their destination, they walked inside and Rarity greeted them. "You two stay somewhere while I go ask Rarity." She whispered. They watched as Sweetie Belle walked over to Rarity and got the expected response.

"You know that I despise camping. Just thinking about all that dirt and filth makes me want to faint!" She answered melodramatically.

"But, aren't you my sister? I thought that we would do everything together." She started to cry, and Rarity couldn't help but change her mind.

"I guess it's okay." She answered with a sigh. "Let me just go get ready with everything then." She headed upstairs and Sweetie Belle walked back to the Crusaders.

'See, I knew she would want to come." They all shared a laugh and walked outside and headed towards Sweet Apple Acres. As they were walking, Sweetie Belle called Scootaloo, causing Lelouch to turn around. "I don't want this to sound rude or anything, but why aren't you mad at us still for what happened yesterday?"

"I let it go. It was something unnecessary to get so mad about anyways." _Hopefully it was. I can't let them find out unless this whole thing goes out of hoof._ "Now let's go. The sooner we get Applejack, the sooner we'll get to see Rainbow Dash and Lelouch hopefully." Applebloom and Sweetie Belle smiled, and made the rest of the journey to Sweet Apple Acres knowing that this new attitude Scootaloo had was almost life changing.

After they picked up Applejack, they went back over to Rarity's house to pick her up. Once they were all ready, they headed into the deep forest and followed the dirt trail.

"Alright Sugarcubes, we just need to follow this trail until…well until we see the camp. Hopefully Rarity doesn't slow us down." They all looked back to see Sweetie Belle hauling a huge wagon meant for their camping trip.

"I don't get why you think I'll slow us down. You should be worrying about Sweetie belle slowing us down. I mean, look at her, she's moving one hoof step every ten minutes." Applejack shook her head and just kept moving on. Feeling bad for her, Lelouch walked over to Sweetie Belle.

"Here, let me pull the cart. I'm pretty sure you could use some rest." Sweetie Belle immediately traded places with him and walked ahead. _Damn this cart is heavy! I don't know if it's just Scootaloo's small body, or my lack of strength that I normally have._ He thought as he was the one now trailing behind. He saw Applejack turn around and walk over.

"Here, I'll help ya' with this. A kind act like the one you just did can't go unpaid." He smiled, and made room for Applejack so that they could both pull the cart together.

When they finally got to the campsite, Applejack and Lelouch put the cart down in the middle of the campsite. "Now, where is that pony?" Applejack wondered as she looked around for any sign of Rainbow Dash. Right next to her, she noticed a rainbow trail and then looked upwards to see Rainbow Dash make her appearance. She flew down to greet then, and Lelouch just looked around for Scootaloo in his body, needing to have a small word with her.

"Um, Rainbow Dash, is Lelouch here with you?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah. He's resting up on one of the clouds. I think it's that one." She pointed a hoof towards one of the clouds and Lelouch popped his head out. Scootaloo looked at herself from above the ground and she could see the look of resentment in Lelouch's eyes. She decided to fly down from the cloud and greet the others.

"Hey Scootaloo, don't try any funny business on this trip, alright?" Lelouch still looked at the filly controlling his body with irritation after she gave him a small nudge. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom noticed the hatred in her eyes and walked up to her.

"Scootaloo, are you alright?" Applebloom asked.

"I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not alright?"

"It's just the way you were looking at Lelouch. You seemed…well…angry with him."

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing that should concern you two." He looked forward to see the others fixing up camp. "Come, we should go and help get camp ready for tonight." They both followed him on his ways towards camp. "I hope you all don't mind if I take Lelouch away from here for a bit." They all looked at him, mostly because of his outward appearance.

"As long as you don't spend too much time with him, right everypony?" Rainbow Dash declared, and they all nodded. He pushed his own body into the forest, and once they were a good distance away so that they were unheard, Lelouch immediately took action.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, irritated.

"I'm just being Lelouch. I never thought that this would actually happen. It's like a dream come true!" She bounced around, and Lelouch stopped her with a hoof.

"Look, I know you won't comply to this, but I want my body back as soon as possible. I'll let you have some fun for a while, but if you take it too far at an early time, I'll need to get this all situated, understood." She nodded. "Good. Make sure not to tell anypony about this though, alright?"

"Really? I can't believe that you would let me be you for a while." She ran over to give him a hug, and he just felt weird receiving a hug from himself. _If this goes to kissing anytime soon, it will become the pinnacle of weird moments in my life._ "We should get back to camp now." He nodded, and he followed her back to camp.

Night took over the sky, and the ponies lit a bonfire in the middle of camp. Rainbow Dash suggested that she would tell scary stories around the fireplace and they all agreed. Once they were all situated, Rainbow Dash began weaving a tale of an old pony who roamed the forest, looking for her missing horseshoe. She saw that Sweetie Belle, Lelouch, and Applebloom were cowering in fear. The Crusaders pressed up against who they thought was Lelouch, holding on to him. She then began to tell another story about the headless pony who would walk around the forest and attack any stray ponies. That was the moment when Lelouch, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom screamed in terror, causing Rainbow Dash to laugh.

"Wow Lelouch, I never knew that you were such an easy pony to scare." Lelouch let out small laughs, and Scootaloo just looked at him and shook her head.

"This story doesn't make sense. Why would a pony look for a horseshoe, especially an old pony? I'm sure that she wouldn't have that much capability to do so. And also, the headless pony has no head, so how could he navigate through the forest?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Look, these stories don't need to be true, okay? They are just used to scare ponies. So, would you be afraid if the tales were true?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Possibly."

"Well then good luck finding one that's true. Alright everypony, how about one more story?" She saw that Applejack and Rarity were asleep, while Lelouch, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom were still shaking, and Scootaloo had a serious expression on her face. "Okay, I think we should just go to sleep now. I guess that if we have enough room Scootaloo and Lelouch can sleep in my tent. That sounds fair, right?" Lelouch and Scootaloo both nodded. "Then it's settled. We should all go hit the hay right now. Goodnight everypony." With that, each pony went to their assigned tents and slept, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

How was the Chapter? Sorry if it got a bit confusing, but hopefully it isn't. I've been debating on whether to call them their names by outward appearance, or inward appearance. The next Chapter is in the works, and yes, there may be a Christmas-like chapter here, or it might be it's own story. Tell me what you all think I should do. ~Geasswolf Out.


	3. Chapter 2 Awakening

Here is Chapter 2 of this short story. I should apologize for not uploading this chapter sooner. I thought that I was supposed to be uploading the Epilogue today, but then I guess I forgot to upload this chapter. It slipped my mind, and I'm sorry. Well enjoy, and maybe the Epilogue will go up either today or tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening

_Scootaloo woke up and looked_ around and saw that she was in the forest. She felt different and then realized that she was in her own body again. _Did it wear off or something?_ She wondered. She then realized the more important things in front of her, such as not being anywhere near the camp.

"Hello! Is anypony here?" She walked around in darkness, everything a shade of either a sinister red or black. As she was walking, she began to fall due to her trembling in fear. _Calm down Scootaloo…they…they were just stories. They're not real at all._ She turned her head to see a dark figure traveling behind the trees, which made her leap.

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing here?" A single tap on her shoulder made her jump and scream in fear. She looked at the pony in front of her and saw that it was Princess Luna. "Calm down young one, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Oh, sorry about that. What are you doing here Princess Luna? Better question: how are you here?" Princess Luna cleared her throat to shed some light on the situation.

"Well, I'm here because I am the Princess of the Night, so I have the power to walk through dreams, in order to ensure a good night's rest. And to answer your second question, I was kind of looking for Lelouch, but when I walked into his dream, you were here instead."

"Yeah, we got into some kind of body swapping incident. We don't even know how it happened ourselves. If you're looking for him, try going through my dreams instead." Princess Luna gave her a bow of thanks and before she left, she placed a hoof on Scootaloo's head, and it shined.

"Now you will sleep soundly. No nightmares will interfere with your slumber." Princess Luna smiled and headed out of the dream world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Another world of nothingness? I know I'm asleep, but is it this hard for me to dream?" He wondered as he walked around. "It's so empty here. Maybe I don't have much of a creative side." A blinding light encompassed his view and he shielded his eyes. He saw the outline of a pony, and squinted his eyes to get a better picture as to who the pony was. The pony just walked forward and the view of Princess Luna became clear.

"Hello Luna, is your coming here a mistake?" She shook her head.

"I went into your body's dreams and found Scootaloo in there. It seems that you're a filly for the time being?" She laughed.

"Yeah, but I mean, I don't have a problem with it at all, unless she goes out of hoof with all of this." Lelouch's kind look then turned into a more serious appearance. "So tell me, why are you here Luna? This is the first time you've ever walked into my dreams, yet you probably could have done it before, correct?" She nodded.

"The timing was just random. But I just wanted to talk with you, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine. Do you see the dream world I'm in? I'm sure I could use some company right now." He told her. "What did you want to talk about exactly?"

"It's mostly about your choice at your birthday party. My sister told me about it and it was sweet to apologize about something that you couldn't really control. Well, I mean you could have controlled it, but you chose the route of not controlling your choice."

"I did. I couldn't just choose between most of you that I had as choices, so Princess Celestia created a wheel that I would spin with no regrets promised afterwards." He explained.

"That's good. I hope you know that I'm not mad at you at all."

"And I thank you for that act. It's not every day something like that happens with love." Luna reached out to kiss him on the check, causing him to blush.

"You're a very kind pony Lelouch. I'll be glad to see you sometime soon." When she left the dream world, the sky and everything around him began to crack, the world losing its black shell of darkness. Once color fully took over, he saw that he was in Twilight's house. _What am I doing here?_ He wondered as he walked up to Twilight, who was sitting down reading a book. Knowing that this was all a dream, Lelouch took a more steady approach.

"Hey Twilight…" Before he could even finish his greeting, Twilight jumped In the air. Once she got back down, she saw Lelouch and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Celestia it's just you Lelouch. I have to ask, how are you in my dream anyways?" Lelouch moved his head back in confusion.

"You mean, this isn't my dream right now?"

"Nope. It's mine. You must not know how you're here, don't you." He nodded.

"I don't know if Luna did something to bring me here. She was walking in my dreams and when she left, I ended up here." An idea popped up in Twilight's head, and even though Lelouch probably wouldn't like it, she decided to tell him anyways.

"Well, this is my dream, so I'm in control of everything here, right?" He gave her an unsure nod.

"I'm guessing. But what does that…" Before he could finish, she ran over to her closet and pulled out a dress.

"Don't peek, okay?" She told him in a cute voice. He was confused at what he was just told to do, so he just turned around. In a few minutes, she was done changing. "Okay, you can turn around now." Once he turned around, he could feel his face burn at the sight. She was now dressed up in a black maid outfit and gave Lelouch a shy look. "Do you like it?"

"Twilight...I…um." He looked at her, and did his best to cover up his sudden shyness. _Damn, I can't think of a word to tell her other than she looks…well sexy._

"Do you not like it?"

"No! Saying that is way off." Twilight laughed, and Lelouch looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"Lelouch, is it that hard to say that I look cute, if not, sexy in this?" _I swear, sometimes she can read minds._ He thought to himself as he slowly nodded. "Well, thanks for your unsaid compliment. It's still weird though, you being here."

"I'm still asking that to myself" He stuttered, still in shock from her outfit. _I still don't get how her wearing clothes make me feel like this. It's like the exact opposite of humans._ "Twilight, have you always had that outfit in there?"

"You'll have to find that out yourself."

"Okay then, but I don't get why you changed into it."

"To see your reaction mostly. I'm sure if any of us wore this, you would have the same reaction, correct." Lelouch gave her an unsure nod, and the thoughts just crept into his mind.

"Yes, I was imagining it just now, and wouldn't my decisions be much harder to make." Another idea crept into Twilight's mind, and she knew for sure that Lelouch would feel weird about this idea.

"This is just a dream, so anything that happens won't affect us in the real world, right?"

"Sounds like a reasonable theory, so yes, I agree."

"Good, so that means we could…" Lelouch looked at her in shock.

"Twilight, are you sure I'm not in a dream? This is a whole different you that I've ever seen before."

"No, this is me seeing an opportunity that I wouldn't really do in reality. I mean, I would, but y'know; I don't want any foals or anything. So because of that, you knew what I was going to say afterwards, so what's your answer?" Lelouch looked at her with a nervous expression. _An outfit, it gives you everything. The outfit she's wearing is much like my Zero outfit. It gives you power. Her outfit gives her a sudden seductiveness. Take it off and she's normal Twilight. _ _Knowing this, I'm telling myself no, but at the same time, I want to say yes._ He struggled with the thought, raising his head to look at her, and quickly bringing it back to its resting spot.

"Twilight, I'm sorry, but I have to say no. I realize that this is almost like a once in a lifetime thing, but I'm just not ready for something like it yet."

'Don't worry, I understand. I knew that you would either have said yes or no, so I was prepared for any answer."

"Thanks Twilight, you know with that outfit you have now, we are alike." With that, Lelouch turned around and left Twilight's dream world.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun rose up in the camp and Lelouch was the first in his tent to wake up. As he moved in his sleeping bag, he felt that something was wrong. He could feel that his bed was wet, which scared him. All his tossing and turning woke up Rainbow Dash, and she looked at him.

"Um, Scootaloo, are you sure I didn't scare you last night?" She asked, noticing the wet spot in the sleeping bag.

"Ye-yeah, I'm sure. I was thinking that Lelouch would though." He replied. Scootaloo was still asleep, and Rainbow Dash tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rise and shine Lelouch! We have a long day ahead of us today. We need to get to the next campsite now, so we should go wake everypony up." Rainbow Dash suggested. Scootaloo looked over at Lelouch and laughed.

"Did you wet the bed or something?" She asked with a laugh.

"Knock it off." He replied in irritation. _Did that dream really get to me that much?_ He wondered as he pulled the sleeping bag out of the tent to dry. "Do you want me to go wake up the others?"

"That would be great." Lelouch walked out of the tent and Rainbow Dash just watched him.

"Is something wrong?" Scootaloo asked, concerned about her idol.

"Well, Scootaloo's been acting a bit different lately. She doesn't really like you anymore, and she's more of a leader now. The same goes for you too Lelouch. You're acting more carefree than usual, and you really never get scared of anything at all. Are you sure you're okay?" Scootaloo looked at her and began to sweat.

"Rainbow, I'm perfectly fine. I'm sure Scootaloo just picked up some leadership characteristics from me or something." Still concerned, Rainbow Dash gave her an unsure nod and they both headed outside of the tent. When they got outside, Lelouch had already woken up both Applejack and Applebloom and was heading into Rarity and Sweetie Belle's tent. Once they were all awake, Lelouch sat next to Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"Why is your bed outside Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Oh, well…um, I need it to…get some fresh air!" Rainbow Dash walked over to them after hearing what she just said.

"That's not it. She got a bit scared and had an accident in her bed."

"Thanks a lot Rainbow Dash." Lelouch muttered to her in anger.

"Wait, but you didn't even look scared at all. How did you wet your sleeping bag then?" Sweetie Belle asked. _Good, they're more curious as to how I did it. Maybe I should tell these two about what's going on._ "Hey you two, can we go into the forest? I need to talk with you for a sec'."

"Well, you have been so kind to us recently, so we'll go." Applebloom told her with a smile. They told the others where they were going, and when they were all informed, they walked into the forest. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Lelouch turned around and looked at them both.

"This might be hard to believe, but I'm not who you think I am."

"What are you saying? You're Scootaloo, right?" Sweetie Belle asked, confused at what Lelouch just told them. He shook his head.

"Scootaloo's somewhere in the camp though, I'll tell you that. You've realized how different I've been acting towards you two, right?" They nodded. "Well that's the result of what happened with me and Scootaloo. She switched bodies with me so she's over with Rainbow Dash right now." He explained.

"Wait, so if she's with her right now, that means…you're Lelouch, right?" He nodded.

"Yup." They both immediately ran towards him and tackled him. "Girls calm down. Promise that you won't tell anypony about this. I promised her that I would let her have her fun as long as it doesn't go out of hoof, or until we get back home so I can tell Twilight to fix all of this." He told them.

"This all makes sense now. Of course Scootaloo would be afraid of scary stories, but that's why she didn't look afraid yesterday, because you're Lelouch." Sweetie Belle told him. "Now I'm wondering, did you really wet the bed?" He gave them a nod.

"I did, but I can't really go into detail about it. You're both too young."

"This is perfect! Since Scootaloo is you, it's like we can't be caught hanging out with you." Applebloom stated.

"Yes, but make sure to hang out with her from time to time so that there are no suspicions. I have to do the same as well, being Scootaloo and all."

"I have a question. How did the body swap thing happen?" Applebloom asked.

"I'm not sure myself. I did tell myself that I would let you catch me the next day, and then when I woke up, I was in Scootaloo's body. It's not the weirdest thing to happen to me because being in her body is like being changed into a different pony, a situation that we've all been through." He heard Applebloom laugh, and he looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"It's just what you're saying. Scootaloo would never sound that smart." Applebloom answered. "Well, that's all you wanted to tell us, right?" He nodded. "Okay then. We should be getting back to camp now. We have to get to the next campsite." Sweetie Belle and Lelouch nodded, and they headed back to camp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, did my stories last night really scare you?" Rainbow Dash asked Scootaloo as they were walking on the dirt path.

"A little. I've never been that scared in my life." She responded. "Do you think that you should have told the others about Scootaloo's 'accident?'"

"Maybe not, but sometimes it's good to admit things like that. Builds up courage, y'know? I was actually expecting you to wet the bed. Then I would have been laughing my flank off."

"Talking about the little 'problem'?" Lelouch walked next to them after overhearing their conversation. He shot a angered look at them both. "Could I take Lelouch away again?" Rainbow Dash gave her an unsure nod, and they headed away from the group.

"What is it now?" Scootaloo asked.

"I told Applebloom and Sweetie Belle about our little incident. I told them not to tell anypony about it until we get back home. I was thinking that I could ask Twilight to help us get out of the conundrum." Lelouch informed her.

"Do you think we could just tell everypony now? I mean, I have no problem with it if you want to go back in your body."

"Now are you sure about that? We can let this go on for one more day, but it's up to you."

"No, I'm good. I think we can tell them all when we get to camp." As they both walked back, Lelouch looked at her.

"Why the change of heart? I thought that this was like a dream come true." Scootaloo smiled.

"All dreams must come to an end sometime, right?"

"Spoken just like me." They both laughed and got back to Rainbow Dash, who was waiting for them both.

"So, what did you two talk about this time?"

"Scootaloo and I…I mean Lelouch and I have an announcement to tell you all when we get to the camp." Lelouch told her.

"Well okay then. You usually don't expect announcements while camping, so this must be important."

"It is. C'mon, we should get going. The others look way ahead of us." Scootaloo told them, and they rushed forward.

They reached the camp just as the moon rose after countless hours of walking. They both got their sleeping bags out and used them to rest on while their hooves soothed from the pain brought by walking. Scootaloo and Lelouch looked at each other and nodded.

"Everypony, Lelouch and I have an announcement to make" He announced, and the others looked at them both. "Don't be taken too much by surprise, but we both assure you, it's the truth." They could both see Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity talk amongst themselves to figure out what their announcement was about. "When we both woke up yesterday, we found out that we were inside each other's' bodies."

"So that means that Scootaloo is in Lelouch's body, and Lelouch is in Scootaloo's body? That explains the changes I noticed in you both." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yup. I couldn't believe it too. I was in the house of my biggest role model! It was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me." Scootaloo told her.

"So, when do you two think that you'll be back in your normal bodies?" Applejack asked.

"We're not sure. I was thinking that we could figure that out tomorrow when we get back to Ponyville." Lelouch replied.

"Sounds great. So, are you ponies ready for another round of spooky stories?" Rainbow Dash asked, and Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom quickly hid behind a bush. Rainbow Dash laughed, while Lelouch just placed a hoof on his head.

"Whatever. Let's hear your story." Lelouch told her.

"Well I can't really do it anymore. I usually only tell them to scare, and right now, those fillies are scared, so telling the story to you three won't really be amusing." Rainbow Dash replied. "On second thought, they'll still hear it anyways, so here we go." Rainbow Dash began talking about a cave in the forest that nopony ever came out of. She described the gruesome cave as dark and full of monsters that would keep ponies from going back out. Just these details were enough to emit screams from the fillies, and they darted into Rarity's tent.

"Looks like they'll be staying in there for a while, or maybe even the whole night." Rarity walked up and knocked on the tent entrance. "Sweetie Belle, be a dear and hand me my sleeping supplies." Sweetie Belle quickly opened the door and passed her sister the supplies and immediately shut the door.

"Weird, hiding in there is just like hiding in the cave in the story, well, to an extent." Rainbow Dash stated. As she was talking, Rarity talked with Applejack and asked if she could sleep in her tent for the night, which she agreed to. They both walked into the tent to go to bed, leaving only Lelouch and Rainbow Dash sitting around the bonfire. "So, is being Scootaloo hard?"

"Not really. I mean, there was no 'being' at all. It does feel weird being small though. I just wonder how she's like being me."

"You should have seen her when she woke up one day. I thought something was wrong with you. She was so excited about everything. It was kinda scary to say the least." Rainbow Dash told him. "But now I'm wondering about your small accident this morning."

"I told Sweetie Belle and Applebloom that I couldn't tell them because they were too young, but I guess I can tell you. It'll sound weird saying it as Scootaloo though, but if you want to know, I can tell you." Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"I can wait until tomorrow." She answered. "So, how are you and Twilight getting along?"

"Well, I haven't really been able to be with her. Mostly because of my dreaming incident, and now this. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You seem happy with her."

"I am, but I don't like how she doubts herself about me being her boyfriend. She always brings up that one mistake she made, and I tell her to forget about it. I know that none of us will forget about it, but she can at least have some hope." He answered. "How about you? Do you plan on dating anytime soon?" She shook her head.

"Not really. I mean, Soarin' was okay, but like you said, the fame may get to his head. Speaking of the Wonderbolts, did I tell you about my application to the Wonderbolt Academy?" He shook his head.

"Did you apply to it while I was in my dream induced state?" She nodded. "Well that's good. I'm positive that you'll make it in."

"Of course I will make it in. There's no doubt." They both let out yawns and laughed. "I think I speak for both of us when I say we need to go to sleep."

"Agreed." Lelouch responded with a smile. They both headed into the tent to go to sleep and wake up tomorrow to hopefully fix this problem on their hooves.

* * *

Well, with the forgetfulness at the top, I guess I'll have to tell you the news I have that was meant for the Epilogue. Good news is that Turn 6 is finally in the works. The bad news is that I kinda made you all vote for nothing on this next one. I know you all wanted a rated M story, and I will do it. The only thing is that I thought it would be better if I put more series in here. And as I'm typing this right now, I keep changing what I want to do. My thought process is confusing, but hey, what can I do? So like I said, the Epilogue is next and maybe I will upload it today or tomorrow and upload Turn 6 at the start of the new year. The problem for you all is that you won't know what Turn 6 is about, and I'll tell you, it's not just another Code Geass X MLP crossover. ~Geasswolf Out


	4. Epilogue

Like I promised, here is the Epilogue. I'm actually not sure if the story I'm working on now should be a Turn, or just a separate story itself. Well, I hope you enjoy the Epilogue.

* * *

Epilogue

_The next morning, Rainbow Dash_ shook Lelouch so that he would wake up. Irritated, his rubbed his eyes and walked out of the tent. He looked behind him and realized that the tent wasn't even there anymore and was with the other packed supplies.

"Looks like we're ready to go. Sorry for not waking up early everypony." He then saw that the Cutie mark Crusaders were still asleep on the floor where Rarity's tent once was. "I take that back." They all walked over now to wake them up, and when they were all awake, they picked up their sleeping bags and added it to the cart. Lelouch walked over to the cart to pull it for Rarity, but she placed a hoof on him and pushed him out of the way.

"You've been too much of a sweetheart Lelouch. I have this spell that should fix everything. Now, all the stuff in this cart belongs to me, right?" They looked over it, and Rainbow Dash and Applejack removed a few of their belonging off of the cart. "Now it's all set." Rarity closed her eyes and shot a beam of magic at the cart. The others watched as the cart disappeared and Rarity opened her eyes. "If I did the spell right, all of Sweetie Belle and I's belongings should be at the house already. Now, we should get out of this forest and to Twilight's house." They all nodded and began their walk to get out of the forest.

"My hooves are killing me!" Scootaloo complained.

"Sugarcube, we've only been walking for a couple of minutes. Why don't ya' try flying? You are Lelouch for now, so if your hooves get tired, just fly. I think it'll help." She nodded, and opened her wings and flew a few feet off of the ground. Lelouch looked at her in desperation. _She speaks for both of us when she says she's tired. I can't really begin to walk right after I wake up. I usually need to rest myself for a couple of minutes._ He tried flying in Scootaloo's body, but her small wings could only bring him up a couple of inches from the ground for a while.

"Can't fly as Scootaloo, huh?" Rainbow Dash told him as she flew next to him.

"It's tough when your wings haven't matured yet. It must make her happy to be able to fly. I'm sure she has a couple of more years. Hopefully she gets her Cutie Mark by then as well, along with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom as well." It took them almost an hour before they got outside of the forest. The Crusaders ran out of the forest and kissed the floor, almost as if the forest was some sort of labyrinth.

"Alright you three, we need to get to Twilight's house and fix Lelouch and Scootaloo up." Applejack told the three. They got up, laughed, and headed over to Twilight's house. When they got there, Rainbow walked up to the door and gave it a few knocks. Twilight opened the door and smiled.

"Hey you guys. So, how was the camping trip?"

"It was great. Listen Twi, we have a hit of a problem on our hooves and since you're the master of magic, we need you to help us."

"Sure. C'mon in and tell me the problem." She let them inside, and once they all got situated, Rainbow Dash began to talk.

"Well, Scootaloo and Lelouch switched bodies and we were wondering if you could help them."

"Of course I can. Now Lelouch and Scootaloo, could you come up here while I look for a spell?" They walked up and waited as she looked through the shelves for a spellbook for this exact problem. Lelouch walked up to Twilight and whispered in her ear. "I'm not sure if there is a spell that would revert the effect like that, but I'll check." She whispered. She found a book about body switching and looked through it. She held the book over to him, and when he saw the spell, he nodded. Twilight stepped back, and enveloped the two with a magic aura. When the aura vanished. Scootaloo looked over at Lelouch.

"I don't think the spell worked." Scootaloo told her.

"It did. It's just what you have to do now to get back into your own body. You both need to kiss and then you'll be back in your original bodies." Scootaloo looked a bit worried.

"I would be fine with it, but it's almost like kissing myself."

"Don't worry about it. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we'll be back to normal." Scootaloo nodded, and lower her head so that they could kiss. They both looked at each other, nodded, and then began to kiss. The moment their lips touched, they were in their original bodies, but they kept it going for 15 seconds until they both parted, leaving a fainted Scootaloo on the floor. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle both smirked, and dragged Scootaloo outside.

"Well, I'm back to normal now. It feels great." Lelouch remembered about the dream he had, and looked at the others. "You all don't mind if I talk privately with Twilight, right?"

"Okay then. C'mon you two, we should get back home and fix everything up. We'll see you two later." Rarity walked outside, followed by Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Once the door closed, Twilight smiled.

"So, you wanted the kissing form to get back why now?"

"It was because of the day before I was in Scootaloo's body. She tries so hard to catch me, even though the chance probably will never come, so it was a small way to reward her for her efforts." Lelouch answered. "Also, about the dream…" Twilight knew what he was going to ask and motioned her head over to the closet. Lelouch walked over to it at opened the door to see many different types of dresses, including the maid one that she wore. "May I ask why you have all of these?"

"I really don't know myself. They make me look cute though, right?" Lelouch nodded.

"The maid one, yes, but you'll have to show me how you look in the rest of them some other day." He told her with a smile. "Do all of you have these outfits?"

"I'm positive Rarity has some. As for the others, I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Just a bit curious." Lelouch did his best to stop thinking about how Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack looked like in one of those outfits. "Twilight…in your dream, did you really want to...have sex with me?" Lelouch asked, a bit nervous and embarrassed to ask her.

"I don't really know. It was a random thought that came out…like it was a once in a lifetime chance."

"I see. Well then, don't worry about if you did or didn't because it really wouldn't change the fact that you're my girlfriend now. Sex is just a way of showing love, but I'm not ready for it."

"I understand. I guess you should be going back home now."

"Yeah." Lelouch walked over to her, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later Twilight." He walked out of the house and flew back home, Rainbow Dash waiting for his arrival.

* * *

So, about the story. I'm not sure if I'll have enough happening to make it a Turn, and the way I'm seeing it, it may not, but I want it to. Also, I was wondering, since MLP crossovers are my specialty as of late, I think you all would only enjoy these, and not possible other crossovers I may do. I'm not sure, but I may stick with doing these because they actually get more views than my other crossovers from the past. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and the next Turn, or short story, should be up on New Year's.~Geasswolf Out.


End file.
